In recent years, downsizing of a package for sealing an integrated circuit (hereinafter, IC) has been improved, and a surface mount package has been frequently used. Particularly, an example in which the surface mount package is used for an IC mounted on a power conversion device within a motor has been increasing due to the demand for downsizing. However, because the IC used in the motor requires relatively large allowable power consumption, some techniques are necessary for mounting the IC due to heat dissipation thereof (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
It is assumed that such surface mount ICs are mounted on a printed circuit board by reflow soldering (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).